User blog:Tartarus Scythe Ender/Unit Spotlight:Mard Geer
Leader Skill: Curse Magic Mastery 60% boost to all parameters of Dark types, greatly boosts BB Atk when HP is above 25%, hugely boosts Dark elemental damage & 10% damage reduction from Light, Dark types 300% BB Atk & 150% elemental weakness damage Extra Skill: ''Absolute Demon[http://bravefrontierglobal.wikia.com/wiki/Book_of_E.N.D. Book of E.N.D.] 10% boost to all parameters of Dark types for all allies, adds resistance against 1 KO attack when HP is below 20% & greatly boosts BB Atk when Book of E.N.D. is equipped 300% BB Atk '''Brave Burst:' Memento Mori Lv. 4Offense 26 combo Dark attack on all foes, greatly boosts BB Atk for 3 turns, boosts own max HP & highly probable Sick, Poison, Paralysis and Curse effects 350% BB Atk, 15% HP & 80% status infliction chance Super BB: ''Memento Mori Lv. 5Offense 31 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes (consecutive uses boosts damage), greatly boosts BB Atk for 3 turns, considerably boosts own Atk, Def for 3 turns, hugely restores own HP & highly probable Sick, Poison, Paralysis and Curse effects 350% BB Atk, 120% Atk/Def to self, heals 4000-4500 +40% Rec HP & 80% status infliction chance '''Ultimate BB: ''Memento Mori MAX'''Offense 34 combo massive Dark attack on all foes, enormously boosts BB Atk for 3 turns, hugely boosts max HP, damage taken enormously restores own HP for 3 turns & all status ailment infliction 600% BB Atk, 35% HP, 100% chance of healing 100% damage taken & 100% status infliction chance Topic: Mard Geer Tartaros...the creator of the dark guild "Tartaros".He is a free unit from the new Fairy Tail collaboration dungeon.Evolving him will be so troublesome with you needing 150 dark lacrima....but is he worth it? Let's see. Leader Skill:6/10 His Leader Skill gives some offensive buffs to mostly dark elements so it's not recommended for non-mono dark element squad. It also has limited use since it's mostly only for dark elements and most of the new things have elemental negation.where this Leader Skill would shine would be the Frontier Hunter but we already have Avant,Kira, and Arthur's Leader Skill for that. The 10% damage reduction is actually not good since it's only for light and dark while we already have Regil and Lukroar's damage reduction and theirs are for all elements and upgradable to 15%. In the end,it's not a Leader Skill that most would use unless for fun. BB and SBB:6/10 His BB and SBB gives BB atk boost for 3 turns to all allies which is 350% at default and upgradable into 450% but that is all that he gives to allies.Both also has a chance to inflict some status ailments. His BB gives a boost to his own Max HP while his SBB heals and gives ATK,DEF,REC to himself. So the only thing he buffs to allies is the BB atk which is common in many omni units so he wouln't be very useful buffwise. UBB:7/10 His UBB at least gives more buffs than his BB and SBB.It gives BB atk boost and Max HP boost to all allies.It also gives restores HP when damage is taken to himself and has a 100% chance to inflict status ailments. The BB atk boost and Max HP boost are also available in Regil's UBB while the other buffs are actually not really important if you have these in the BB and SBB of other units. At least it gives some useful buffs to all allies...? ES:7/10 It gives a small parameter boost to all dark elements in the squad while also giving BB atk boost and angel idol effect when HP is under 20% to himself when Book of E.ND. is equipped to him. Book of E.N.D. is a very good sphere when given to the correct unit.However,there are many more units that deserve this sphere like Elimo,Cardes, and Feng since this sphere is more on support rather than offense. This ES would make him decent unit in arena since it gives BB atk up(300%) and angel idol effect when HP is under 20%.Although,there are units like mifune,zeek,and daze that do 1 hit combo atk which can result the angel idol effect not in effect. Overall,it is a decent ES skill to have. Arena:9/10 As aformentioned,he is a decent unit to use due to the angel idol and BB atk up.He can kill the enemy units and inflict status ailments to surviving enemy units.He has the average bb modifier and with the addition of the one in his ES and BB/SBB, he can get a total of 1330% bb modifier so he has a high chance to kill enemy units. SP:6/10 His SP skills are actually not really surprising.All of them just help him inflict the most damage that he can do. All of them are not really expensive so he can get the majority of them to maximize his damage but most are passive.So all of them are not really important since we do have double attacking units in BB/SBB. Overall:6/10 He is not really useful other than in arena.He has almost absolutely no utility use and has also limited use. Comment below on what you think.Is this accurate?Does it need some modification? Don't hold back on what you think. Category:Blog posts